Devorándote
by MikanRamos
Summary: USUK Wolf & Bunny Es un fic para una de mis escritoras favoritas Mokonacazadora. Es la primera vez que uso este Au y también la primera vez que hago lemon. jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta, porque si el lobo aparace a todos nos comera ¿lobo lobito que esta haciendo?
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo existió un gran bosque lleno de hermosas criaturas, especies híbridas entre humanos y animales, de rasgos sencillos como orejas, uñas largas o colas, pero de ahí en más podrían ser como cualquier persona.

En éste verde lugar se murmuran muchas historias, algunas increíbles, otras aburridas, terroríficas y hasta románticas, pero existe una historia tabú sobre dos criaturas, seres que se amaban como ningunos a pesar de ser uno carnívoro y otro herbívoro, mayor y menor, conejo y lobo.

Arthur Kirkland es un conejo que aparentaba los 23 años humanos, un hibrido demasiado malhumorado aunque de buen corazón, él siempre había habitado en el Este del bosque, en ese lugar era fácil de reconocer puesto que los Kirkland eran la única familia de conejos que existía ahí, otra de las características por la que Arthur era sumamente conocido eran sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban con más vida que todo la zona, sus ojos combinaban con una suave capa verde que su hermano mayor lo obligaba a utilizar siempre.

Un día dicho conejo en medio de una discusión familiar, salió hecho un torbellino, tomando su fiel capa verde y una canasta llena de Scones se aventuró al bosque sin importarle romper el límite del pueblo de los herbívoros hasta llegar a una laguna, el agua del lugar lo dejó encantado, era un color tan azul que parecía un espejo del extenso cielo que se abría paso entre los cientos de árboles, se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de éste, pero cuando salió de su trance para notar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de un cuerpo que yacía en el otro lado.

Arthur nunca había salido de la zona de herbívoros, pero su sobre protector hermano siempre le había hablado del peligro de salir de la zona segura del Este, le había hablado de lobos, gatos salvajes, serpientes y muchas más criaturas peligrosas para los conejos, pero jamás le conto que ellos podrían ser tan bellos como tóxicos. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo hermoso que parecía el ejemplar frente a sí.

El joven de 19 años, según calculaba Arthur, se encontraba dormido con una expresión de completa felicidad y relajación, con sus manos siendo usadas de almohada el chico respiraba suavemente, dejando que la brisa veraniega moviera la yerba, junto con el pelaje de su cola y cabellos dorados con sus finas orejas castañas, la sudadera roja y los pantalones de mezclilla le daban una apariencia juvenil que tentó demasiado al conejo, quien se acercó y por impulso retiró los cabellos que cubrieron los ojos cerrados del lobo, pero éste al sentir el cálido tacto inesperado abrió sus ojos de improvisto dejando al conejo congelado en su lugar.

—Azul...—un choque de miradas bastó para que la verdadera historia iniciara.

 **Jugaremos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá...**

¿Todos? Realmente no. Después de todo, el lobo del bosque sólo tiene en mente una deliciosa presa:

Un apetitoso conejo de cabellos trigo, tan alborotados y suaves que conectan perfectamente con sus largas y rubias orejas caídas, orejas blandas y deliciosas que lo hacen babear de sólo pensarlo, deseaba morderlas y tomarlas con ganas mientras disfruta del olor ajeno.

 **¿Lobo lobito que estás haciendo?**

—A-Alfred ¿Qué haces? —las palabras del conejo salieron entrecortadas, los suspiros comenzaban a llenar la cocina mientras que Alfred "el lobo del bosque" jalaba con picardía las largas orejas de su pareja, quien momento antes se dedicaba cocinar. Al sentir el movimiento de su pareja Arthur inclinó su cabeza y dejando expuesto su blanquecino cuello, el más alto aprovechó la posición para acercar su nariz y respirar la dulce esencia de la primavera en la piel de su amado, quedándose completamente extasiado. Por su parte el más longevo jadeó con fuerza al sentir los labios y lengua del menor, marcando y creando trazos en su piel, dejando en claro que era sólo suyo.—Me haces cosquillas.

 **Me estoy poniendo el pantalón**

Ja ¿ponérselo? Literalmente está peleando con la hebilla de cinturón que lo sostiene, después de todo no es fácil quitar éste obstáculo con una sola mano, mientras la otra se filtraba bajo la camisa de fino algodón, rozando con suavidad la piel del torso contrario, creando una melodía de suspiros, gemidos y exhalaciones por parte del menor.

 **Me estoy poniendo la camisa**

Su camisa yacía olvidaba en el suelo mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo con la ajena, pero Arthur no se lo permitía, queriendo saber el porqué, el fiero lobo elevó su rostro para observar el cuadro frente a si: el conejo jalaba su camisa hacia abajo mientras se retorcía al sentir las uñas recorrer con sensualidad la piel de su espalda, era increíblemente palpable el calor intenso que recorría a la presa encerrada entre la barra y su cuerpo.

La excitación y el calor comenzaban aumentar por la escena bajo si, el menor como una medida para distraer a Arthur comenzó a rozar su pelvis con la contraria, sacando un grito mezclado entre jadeo y gemido, los pómulos de su pareja se tiñeron de carmín mientras dirigía sus manos a su boca intentando callar los vergonzosos sonidos que sus labios revelaban, en ese momento Alfred aprovechó las defensas bajas para con rapidez retirar la camisa de algodón, mostrando ante él la blanca piel decorada hermosamente por dos botones rosados y erectos.

 **¿Qué orejas tan grandes tienes?**

 **Son para oírte mejor**

—No lo evites Arthur, déjame extasiarme con tu voz.—El más alto retiró las manos del conejo mientras unía sus labios, dejando que la calidez de ambos se unan en una dulce y pasional danza, la sensación del movimiento los extasiaban hasta hacerlo olvidar como respirar con normalidad, la falta del aire los obligó a separarse quedando aun unidos por una transparente línea que Arthur elimino al acercarse nuevamente a los labios del de orejas cortas.

—Al... por favor...— el exresidente del Este, enganchó sus manos al cuello del carnívoro mientras él mismo se rozaba contra él, anhelando más y más contacto, sacando suspiros en el más alto, sobre todo cuando Arthur se acercaba para lamer la clavícula contraria.

[ **Se escribe JUNTO cuando…**

La palabra que prefija no es compuesta.

Ejemplos: exministro, expareja, exfutbolista, etc.

 **Se escribe SEPARADO cuando…**

La palabra que prefija es compuesta.

Ejemplos: ex primer ministro, ex número uno, ex primera dama, etc.

 **Se escribe CON GUIÓN cuando…**

La palabra que prefija es un número, una sigla o una palabra que empieza por mayúscula.]

Alfred entendió perfectamente las palabras del cejón, con delicadeza y extrema lentitud su mano derecha comenzó a bajar sensualmente por la piel blanca del chico, rozando hasta llegar a los pantalones de manta, pantalones que fueron cayendo gracias a su diestra, al tiempo que la izquierda apretaba y rozaba los rosados pezones de joven.

Cuando las prendas yacían en el suelo y el conejo sólo contaba con su fina ropa interior, el lobo lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó para acostarlo a la barra de la cocina sin importar tirar todo lo que antes sería su cena.

 **¿Qué boca tan grande tienes?**

 **Es para comerte mejor**

—Mi deliciosa presa—El chico sentado en la barra ya no podía más, comenzaba a tratar de cruzar las piernas para poder calmar el ardor en su cuerpo, pero su amante rápidamente tomó sus rodillas y las separó creando el espacio perfecto para poder entrometerse, llevando las piernas de Arthur a la altura de sus hombros, dejándolo cómodo antes de acercarse al bulto escondido tras un fino bóxer, el lobo comenzó a olfatearlo y suspirar encima de éste, dándole aún más calor a Arthur, quien soltó un jadeo fuerte cuando una traviesa lengua decidió jugar sobre la tela, dejando que cavidad bucal de su amante simulara penetraciones, haciéndolo gritar más y más el nombre del otro.

—Tuyo... sólo tuyo.—Abandonada fue la tela del pantalón y bóxer del portador de ojos azules, ahora toda su piel era expuesta a su pareja quien aún se encontraba sólo cubierto por el húmedo bóxer, el carnívoro observó de nueva cuenta a su apetitoso amante y al observarlo se relamió sus labios con sensualidad, acercándose cada vez más a los labios de su presa, quien gustoso aceptó embriagarse con los labios contrarios,al mismo tiempo un par de manos se acercaron a la pelvis del más longevo, una de ellas tomando el miembro hasta comenzar a moverlo al gusto de su presa, por otro lado la mano faltante se encontraba lo suficiente lubricada para colarse en la entrada del chico, provocando un gran jadeo el cual Alfred aprovechó para adentrar más su lengua en la cavidad contraria.

Una danza, un roce de ardientes pieles que se unían en un vaivén de dos personas que se aman con suma locura y amor, un carnívoro que renunció a la caza con tal de vivir encadenado al amor que tiene a su pareja eterna. Un conejo que abandonó su hogar para vivir acompañado de aquella criatura que se robó su corazón para nunca dejarlo ir.

***Devorándote.


	2. Nuestro final

El Cielo de tonos azules y grises se preparaba para un fresco día de invierno, el frío del norte se filtraba en todo el bosque, la nieve brillaba con destellos cristalinos al tiempo que cubría con su fina capa a los árboles durmientes, en medio de éste ambiente invernal en un punto claro de ese bosque, una hermosa cabaña se abría paso, la madera se tapaba de aquel frío manto siendo un pequeño sendero de faroles los que iluminaban el bello caminito rocoso, donde en su interior, piñas de pino hermosamente decoradas con listones se encontraban colgadas en distintos niveles acompañados con estrellas de papel que te daban una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como el lobo del bosque, se adentró a la cabaña con un gran montón de madera para la fogata, la nieve llenaba sus orejas por lo que se sacudió esparciéndola en la entrada, dejando que el calor de su hogar comenzara a recorrer sus extremidades—¡Estoy en casa!

En cuanto advirtió de su presencia tres pequeños niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras de mármol, Alfred encantado dejó la madera en el suelo, abriendo sus brazos de manera que los tres pequeños lobos envolvieran a su padre en un gran abrazo de oso.

—Alexander, Anthony, Alice, ¡esperen!, su padre los va llenar de nieve... —Suspiró el chico que alguna vez fue llamado el _Frío Conejo del Este_ , quien ahora caminaba divertido hacia los cuatro lobos que eran una maraña de risas, aún más cuando el mayor talló su helada nariz en las delicadas de sus retoños provocando risas que avivaban el calor del hogar Kirkland Jones. —Se los dije.

Con una gran sonrisa Arthur Kirkland se acercó a su esposo, quien encantado permitió éste posara un delicado beso en sus labios, el cual fue recibido con cariño y algo de diversión ante las quejas de sus tres hijos, que se separaron de su padre para jalar la ropa de su "madre" aclamando su atención.

—Si me hubieran advertido que los lobos eran tan posesivos me hubiera casado con un conejo. —Una sonrisa acompañada de una carcajada salió de los labios de la menor, muy contraria a la de su marido que lo miraba resentido, notándose en sus orejas caídas, pero antes de que éste le reclamara la loba más pequeña jaló la capa verde del conejo.

—¿Realmente no te hubieras casado con papá? —El conejo detuvo su risa para derramar una sonrisa cargada de amor y bajar sus brazos para tomar a la más pequeña de la camada, esos ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de curiosidad, Arthur no pudo evitar enternecerse y abrazarla con fuerza.

—No estoy seguro, pero sé que mi vida cambió desde que cruce mi mirada con Alfred. — Aún con la pequeña en brazos, decidió arrullarla con una nana, dirigiéndose al sofá frente a la chimenea, dejando espacio suficiente para que al bajar a la pequeña los tres lobos se sentaran en la alfombra frente a ellos. Alfred por su parte subió con calma a la habitación de sus crías, donde tomó muchos cojines y sábanas para lo que se venía a continuación.

Una vez que el alfa se colocó junto a Arthur los pequeños se acomodaron perfectamente para escuchar la dulce voz de su madre. — Tal vez mi vida hubiera sido diferente sin Alfred, seguiría siendo un conejo del este, tal vez viviendo una vida tranquila, teniendo tal vez muchos conejos rondando la casa y sintiéndome "completo".

Pudo observar a sus pequeños niños bajar las orejas creyendo que tal vez su mamá no era feliz con ellos, pero cambiaron su expresión al sentir el cálido tacto de su madre tocar sus cabezas

—Pero nunca cambiaría el haber encontrado con Alfred hace diez veranos, ni el que ustedes llegaran a mi vida hace siete inviernos. —Ahora los cinco integrantes de la familia se acostaron en la alfombra, Alfred y Arthur se abrazaban dejando a Alice en medio, permitiendo que los dos lobos mayores se colocaran a los lados de ellos.

—El encontrar a Alfred en ese cálido paraje me cambió de lleno, no sólo era el primer "depredador" que conocía, había algo en el que me atrajo como un imán, no sé si era su expresión de calma o si simplemente fue mi curiosidad, pero sé que cuando choqué con el cielo de sus ojos caí en un encanto. —La cachorra sonrió tontamente, levantando la vista para ver a su madre quien giró su rostro hacia el lobo, hallándose ahora unidos en los ojos contrarios. —Fue la primera vez que olvidé mi envidia a las aves por poder volar en un cielo tan azul, porque había encontrado el mío.

—Nuestra vida se volvió un lío, pero en ningún momento dudamos de que estar juntos era nuestro destino, no importaron las opiniones, las peleas o cualquier otra cosa, el lobo del bosque y el conejo del este quedaron simplemente encantado por el otro. —Un bostezo corto y otro largo se dejaron escuchar, Arthur bajó su vista para encontrar a los gemelos a punto de caer dormidos gracias al calor de la chimenea, una traviesa lagrima resbaló de los ojos del conejo, jamás pensó que ese lobo infantil ahora era parte de esa gran felicidad que llenaba su corazón y tapaba la infelicidad que alguna vez vivió. —Después llegaron ustedes, invadiendo nuestra vida como un huracán.

Los suaves ronquidos llenaron el ambiente, Arthur observó a su alrededor y se encontró con la imagen más linda que podía imaginar, en sus brazos junto con los de su amado descansaban sus pequeños, soñando con cosas felices, además que sus mejillas teñidas de carmín les daban viveza mientras soñaban felices. Arthur suavemente tomó la mejilla de su esposo despertándolo con amor, inmediatamente el cielo se unió con las esmeraldas, trayendo a su mente aquel hechizo que lo dejó encantado desde hace dos lustros.

En una muda indicación ambos cargaron a los pequeños en brazos, susurrando aquella canción donde les deseaban dulces sueños, arropándolos con dulzura y amor ambos besaron sus frentes, cerrando con cuidado su habitación dejando que visitaran el mundo de los sueños.

Alfred y Arthur eran no sólo sus padres adoptivos, eran sus protectores, una pareja dispareja que los había encontrado hace algunos inviernos, donde los dos rubios no dudaron en brindarles un hogar lleno de amor, risas y calor, los sentimientos que habían añoraron pero que ahora habían recuperado en un lazo más fuerte que los de la sangre, un lazo del alma y del corazón.

—Definitivamente no cambiaría éste final. — Tomó la mano de su pareja, acercándose a besar su mejilla, amaba a Alfred, amaba a sus pequeños, todo en su vida era perfecto y no podía desear un mejor final, pues ya lo era.


End file.
